Damien Baylock
Damien Baylock is the wannabe boyfriend of Tiffany. He was originally a meek looking man named Howard Fitzwater. Biography History: Howard had a very deep infatuation with Tiffany, and was desperate to get her attention. Possibly from her dark influence, he changed himself drastically to appear as a gothic figure, becoming Damien. Though she honestly did not care for him, Tiffany tried changing him as much as she could, and even tried to get him kill people. Bride of Chucky: Tiffany hears a knock on her trailer door, and opens it to see Damien waiting to come in from the rain. To get her affections, he shows her a photo of a "victim" he claimed to have killed. Though much to her disappointment, she recognizes Damien's nail polish and is angered that he faked the photo. As she moves away, she notices that doll she was stitching together, Chucky, is missing. She joyfully realizes that Chucky is alive, and coyly asks Damien to look under a stool to find her lipstick. By making him crawl, she hopes that Chucky will strike. However, Chucky does not appear, but Tiffany's pet spider Charlotte instead lands on him, scaring him. Tiffany laughs, and simply puts the spider aside and back into her cage. Damien tries using this opportunity to get her into bed, and asks if she thinks she made him wait long enough. Though she does find his attempts to seduce her very laughable, she gets a surprise to see Chucky sitting next to her. Damien gets up and looks at the toy in disgust. When she tells him that it is the doll from the murder spree in the 80's, he finds her obsession odd and mocks the doll's appearance. Whether annoyed by his teasing or wanting to see Chucky attack him, she notes that the doll would make an interesting toy. Tiffany then seductively asks for him to play as Damien immediately agrees. This sparks Damien to go back to the bed, where Tiffany cuffs his arms and legs to the bedposts. She places the doll on his chest, and slowly performs a striptease for the both of them. During the dance, she explains her connection to the murders and the doll. And to provoke Chucky, she continues to dance, while telling Damien that Chucky can be jealous and will kill anyone who looks at her. Damien jokes about Chucky's size to which, Chucky finally reveals himself to be alive. Chucky yanks off the shocked Damien's lip piercing, and proceeds to smother him to death with a pillow. Damien struggles to break free from the cuffs and begs Tiffany for help, but she joyfully watches him get killed. The next morning, she stuffs his body into a trunk and with the help of her neighbor Jesse, puts it in her car. She dumps his body into the river, which is later discovered and mentioned in a news broadcast on television while Tiffany is bathing (before she gets killed by Chucky). Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters